The Inside Has Come Out
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: The girls are no longer superheroes, but half animal half human and half to go to school with all the other hybrids that weren't turned back to normal. The ruffs have also appeared but they realize who the four new girls are while the puffs are completely oblivious to who the four masculine hybrids that have an eye for them. After all the girls are still trying to find a way back.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I already have my hands full with all the other stories I have going on but I couldn't get this out of my head and I needed to work on something new. I will start off by saying I did get this idea from Carolina Angel her story is called "The teenaged life of a hybrid" its super good and you should check it out.

* * *

"Do we have to blossom?" Bubbles questioned, her fluffy puppy tail swinging behind her. Bubbles was literally giving her the puppy dog face without fail might I mention

"Yes Bubs, we have to go, it's our first day and we can't be late or skip." Blossom pointed her glare at Bunny and I.

Bunny giggled from where she sat on the couch, her bunny nose twitching with excitement but her ears where up and alert waiting for trouble to begin. Bunny was like I mixture I guess you could say, she was athletic and adventurous, sometimes, like me, she wasn't book smart like blossom but street smart, and very adorable and caught the eye of many boys just like bubbles. But she was her own person as well, she was mysterious and secretive especially when first meeting someone but after that she was hyper active and a typical fast rabbit. Bunny may not realize it now but because of the fact that she tends to be mysterious guys find her seductive and her violet electric eyes didn't help this matter, they seemed to draw men in.

Bubbles was always smiling and happy, but she never stopped caring for people. The part of her that wants to help people and be wanted and needed grew up with her and became stronger as she got older. Her Labrador like tail flicked behind her every time she was excited or nervous but she was rarely nervous. Bubbles also attracted much of the male population of Townsville but that is expected after all she is blonde and cute. Blossom was smart, maybe that's why she was fox because when she needed to be she's sly and quick always over thinking every step she takes and always showing people up. She definitely has the nerd population falling for her and this new school would be no different.

"Come along girls," Blossom slipped on her jacket fixing her long auburn hair and adjusting her red and white tipped ears.

"Why do we have to go to this school again," I complained, rolling my lime green eyes and twirling the tip of my tail and my finger around one another.

Blossom was getting frustrated and if we didn't cut it out she would be cutting one of us, not literally of course, well sometimes with Blossom I never know. "Because Buttercup, all the kids that could not be transferred back into their original form is being asked to go into a school so they can-"

"Be treated like monsters." Bunny hissed under her breath

Bubbles looked at her with sympathy; we all felt the same way as Bunny. Ever since mojo turned everyone under the age of 18 into our inner animal spirits people aren't the same. Of course some kids got turned back, they were the lucky ones. The rest of us have to go to some new type of school where we can't distract or bring back bad memories for the other students. But Blossom liked to cover it up like something else, like it was in our best interest, even though Bloss new that it was anything but the truth.

"No bunny, so we can learn in peace." Blossom patted Bunny's shoulder in attempt to sooth my youngest sister but it was no use. Once Bunny hated something, had her mind focused on something, or she was absolutely sure she was right there was no chance in getting her attention or changing her mind. Because of everything in the past Bunny had quite a lot of hate in her, but I didn't blame her at all, in fact so did I, I just didn't voice my opinion as often as my violet sister did.

Bunny snorted in disbelief, we continued to walk along the path, getting a few stares and glares from normal people. All though we soon arrived at out new school, or our new nightmare, either way the next seven months are going to be hell.

* * *

If I wasn't such a scardy Bunny I would have ran already, no one could catch me anyways; I'm the fastest girl in this town. Sometimes I truly wonder if Blossom even cares about what I think, she only cares about Buttercup's because, BC might do something dangerously stupid and Bubbles is a cry baby when she gets frustrated and mad.

It didn't matter I never have anything good to say so I just stay quiet most of the time, that is unless it involves my wonderful bunny tail and ears along with what some would say an adorable little bunny rabbit nose. No one would dare say that to Buttercup because well…she would ripped them limb from limb literally her inner animal is a panther and those things are dangerous. You can when she's upset because her ears lean back against her head and her tail flicks restlessly behind her.

We arrived just in time, as soon as we stepped in school grounds the bell rang for us to get to class. I look at Bubbles, her puppy tail wagged excitedly behind her and her big blue eyes dilated with pure happiness, Buttercup and Blossom looked less excited, I was a little bug I could sense the danger and tension mixed in with all the students.

"I'll see you after school girls," Brushed past Bubbles and turned to us "Be good, try not to kill anyone Buttercup." She warned, gleaming her brilliant pink eyes at us all

"I'll try not u promises." Butter's chuckled, Bubbles then began to walk away

"I have art class, and I will see you at lunch hopefully." She smiled; hugged Buttercup and I then ran off to class

"I guess that leaves us." The corner of my mouth lifted a little as I looked at my older sister.

"Yup, guess we better get to gym class, that should be super fun, you get to beat everyone in running and I get to beat everyone in general." She stretched her arms up above her head.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards the gym, where everyone was starting to gather around two boys. Maybe they were new as well, whatever it didn't matter to me, more attention they got the less for me, and I liked everything that way.

There were a few screams and shrieks of excitement and thrill from the girls surrounding the two. You could just barely make out the deep masculine voices being drowned out by the girls. "Girls, Girls," one of them spoke confidently "There is plenty of us to go around no need to squabble."

"What a bunch of asses," Buttercup walked up next to me, a scowl forming on her face. I could already tell what she was thinking, she was going to kick their butts when it came time, and she was going to with style.

"Those two go by Butch and Bandit," a small boy maybe about 13 years old walked up in between us, his fluffy squirrel like tail twitching nervously behind him, I didn't blame him, he was small compared to the rest of us older kids, why he was mixed in with us is beyond me.

"Those names sound very familiar." Buttercup looked at the kid with interest "What do you know about them?" this couldn't be good, Buttercup was taking an interest in these two boys and that usually did not mean well because she sees them as a threat.

"They've got two other brothers, Brick and Boomer," he looked at my sister his deep brown eyes darting nervously between buttercup and the boys, being careful they didn't hear him

"Anything else, that we should know about?" I asked him, letting go of my ear, he turned to me, tension building in his body like he was getting ready to run, this kid was a mess, no wonder is inner animal was a squirrel.

"Just don't get on their bad sides, including Brick and Boomer, oh and if they flirt with you, walk away and ignore them." He smiled a little and relaxed "all four of them are players, especially Butch and Bandit, but with them you might to try different tactics because when they've got an eye on you there is no way to shake them."

"I'm sure we can deal with them, isn't that right Bunny?" Buttercup chuckled and walked to the girls changing rooms to get ready. I huffed a breath and walked after her

"Wait!" squirrel boy called after me "I'm Mykal." I smiled at him, he shook my hand

"I'm Bunny, and my sister is Buttercup; it was very nice to meet you."

After changing I stepped onto the track surface where we would be having our first gym class, looking around there was many different types of animals and even the occasional insect or two. Buttercup was across the soccer field talking to some girl, a tiger by the looks of the orange tailed striped with black and even a little hint of white.

My eyes scanned the surrounding area for Mykal, but I couldn't find him anywhere, maybe he wasn't in this class with me, maybe he had just been passing by on the way to class. Either way I was stuck here by myself seeing as Buttercup was already making a friend, which was unusual she usually took longer than this. But the Gym teacher called us all over into one big circle. Where he just had to point out Buttercup and I to everyone.

"What are your names girls?" He asked his left hand around my shoulder and right around Buttercup's. His Name was Mr. Payne, but by his chubby figure and big brown eyes, a mouse was scarier and there was a few in this class.

"Buttercup," My sister spoke confidently I however crossed my arms over my chest and hissed my name out

"Well Bunny, doesn't that just fit." He tapped his finger on my nose and twirled his fingers through my whiskers. Everyone laughed, Including Butch and Bandit, all though by the looks of Bandit his name fit him as well, he had the dark furred tail with black rings trailed down to the tip and the dark marks under his eyes suggested he was a raccoon, the bandit of the animal world.

Mr. Payne continued talking "Why don't you girls tell us something about yourself?" he smiled at us both

"What is this English class?" Buttercup asked

Mr. Payne chuckled "Feisty little cat I see we have here." he ruffled her hair. Okay clearly this guy liked invading personal space and I could not deal with that

"I'm not a cat," Buttercup hissed "I'm a panther, thank you." She looked at me, disgust and annoyance filled her eyes

I shrugged, everyone stared at her, she was uncomfortable and if it didn't stop she would claw some one's eyes out. Taking a deep breath in I spoke "I like running," and the eyes turned to me

"Well that's amazing!" Mr. Payne did some type of squeal that should not be able to come from a man's voice "We don't have many runners in this school, Bandit being one of the small groups of runners."

I looked at Bandit, he smirked. The look in his eyes almost made it look like he was silently judging me, picking me out as his dinner; I was his new victim…

Mykal was right, just ignore him…not that simple, his eyes were like a magnet to me, they the deepest of pure violet and absolutely beautiful.

"Well maybe, I'll have to help her around." Bandit smiled, and all the guys in the crowd "oooooed" apparently I wasn't the only one noticing I was his new interest. Some of the girls hissed under their breaths at me, silently cursing me out, one in particular caught my eye. A bigger girl, who clearly though everything bigger was better except her clothes, her hair was big, her eyes where big, her teeth where, big, her jewelry was big, her butt and boobs where big, but the clothes she wore barley covered anything, and I'm pretty sure she isn't wearing a bra.

How wonderful, I've already got a hormonal perv chasing after me and the queen Kitty of the school now despised me. Buttercup realized it as well, I could see the sympathy and thanks in her eyes, but she owed me…big time

* * *

The end, hoped you liked it, and please review, follow, and favorite ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry guys for the, wait I truly feel guilty about this. You see I got a job which takes up a lot of my time, plus I started High School (Yay -_-), not to mention writers block, my lap top has stopped working therefore I am being forced to write on the family computer. I'm updating this story now and hopefully 2 others later on this week….hopefully.

* * *

That bastard is not showing my sister anywhere, that'll be the last thing he does. So far his brother, Butch I believe it was, hasn't uttered a word. This Bandit kid on the other hand, he's soaking in the attention every girl is giving him, even Mr. Payne was taking an interest in him. Butch, he just stood there, watching, watching his brother enjoy the graveling girls, watching Bunny squirm under Bandit's gaze, and watching me.

Butch looked strong, what looked like a horse tailed swung behind him in amusement. This guy was easy to read; his arms crossed over his chest suggesting he thought highly of himself, his smirk indicating his lack of caring for anything but himself, and I could just feel the arrogance radiating off of him. It was like a beacon to others just like him: selfish, wild, and just plan ignorant.

"So why don't we do a few stretches and get on with class, yes?" Mr. Payne questioned the rest of us, his fat stomach bouncing with every step he took, his short stubby little legs actually moved quicker than I thought. "How does kick ball sound?" he glanced around, no one gave any objections, well except some fat looking cat over in the corner with her little minions. Just by looking at her I could tell she was what most would call a slut.

The teams were separated into two teams of 15 students, I was put on a team with Butch and Bandit was with Bunny on the separate team, which seemed a little fixed if you asked me. "Alright let's get our first kicker up," he chuckled making the skin under his chin wiggle excitedly.

Leigh stepped to the plate; she was the tiger I was talking to earlier before we actually had to do anything. The pitcher was a boy who took the shape of a snake; his upper lip couldn't cover the two fangs that protruded from the top of his mouth. He hissed at Leigh, spitting in her direction; cobra…there was no doubting it from the design that formed on the back of his neck right below his hair line.

"Jayce," a muffled voice whispered into my ear, his lips brushed against my skin "The cobra, his name is Jayce." The strong scent of cinnamon mixed with the wilderness hit my nose, it was actually quite good. Turning to my right I find Butch very close to me, like Mr. Payne this guy didn't know what personal space was.

"Gee thanks, can you back away from me now?" I scowled into his forest green eyes, bad idea. I was trapped there; they were so beautiful, so wild and free spirited. Well shit.

"Sure thing baby doll," he backed away leaving the lingering smell of his cologne, but thankfully breaking his eyes from mine, releasing me from the grip he held.

"Don't call me that," I turned back around hoping he would take that as an invitation to leave.

"Why not, I like it" apparently he didn't get the memo; he chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Listen," I was not going to take any of his crap and he needed to know that "I get it, around here your some big preppy guy that all the girls fall for, just one sweep of that gaze you have and they melt in your hands, all the dudes look up to you like a god for all men. I on the other hand don't give a shit about you or your brothers so just leave me alone and tell you brother over there to keep it in his pants and away from my sister." He nodded his head as though he understood, but I got the feeling this was not over, not at all and that I would be seeing him very very soon.

"And what if I don't?" his lips grazed my ear, once again sending shivers through my body right down my spine

"You're gonna regret it," I hissed back, but he didn't back off not the slightest

"You know I like a challenge, especially a feisty one with a nice ass." His placed his hand on my butt and squeezed.

Turning around I went to grab his throat, but Mr. Payne yelled for my team to go into the outfield…that bastard just got lucky. I stomped over to right field knowing I wouldn't have to do much out there; Butch took the job of Pitcher.

Bunny stepped up to the plate, Bandit eyeing her up as though she was just some new toy for his collection. It killed me the way Butch turned around at me; he winked at me, faced back towards home plate and rolled the ball.

Bunny kicked the ball, because of our super strength from being ex-superheroes all she had to do was tap it and the ball went flying over everyone's heads. It was a homerun, shocking. Mr. Payne's jaw dropped, "H-how…." He rubbed his temples "I knew I shouldn't have given up alcohol."

Bunny smirked, and took her proud time walking around all the bases. All the girls were envious of the attention she was already getting from Bandit but now she had caught the eye of every guy in the class. Speaking of, even Butch and Bandit seemed impressed. They both just gave each other a look, both thinking the same thing; something I couldn't figure out.

I just simply laughed at my sister, the way she blew her bangs out of her eyes as she stepped over home plate. Unfortunately I caught the glint in Bandit's eyes; he was not going to be shown up by a girl, especially a new girl whose inner animal was a Bunny.

"Are your legs as good as your sisters" that same smell drifted around me, his body extremely close to mine "Obviously they aren't as long, but hey you never know." He ran his fingers through my hair taking an extra second to go over the fur on my ears

"Go to hell," I tried to walk away but he held on to my waist.

"You know baby doll I never got your name." his lips pressed against my jaw, I'm sure why he thinks molesting me is going to get me to like him, in fact I hate him more than I did before…He needs to get freaking lost.

* * *

Once again sorry about the wait, I feel really bad for this. So over this upcoming week I'm going to try and update 2 more stories, please tell me which ones you want the most, Thanks guys so much I love you all. Cookies to everyone!


End file.
